


More in Common

by mcschnuggles



Series: Little Deviant Hunter [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!North, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: North still isn't sure about Connor, even after the android liberation.





	More in Common

It’s over.

The second the words ring through Connor’s head, he almost collapses into tears. The sound of rejoicing androids is overpowering. Someone grabs his arm, and he turns to see Markus smiling at him.

“You’ve done a great service for our people.” Markus says. “Please. Rest.”

Connor blinks heavily, as if he could almost fall asleep.

Markus turns to North. “Take him to someplace safe so he can recover.”

North looks appalled. “You’re going to leave me with the deviant hunter?”

“Someone needs to watch over him while we search the city.”

“Why can’t someone else do this?”

“Our liberation has only just begun. It would be too dangerous to send out someone else.”

“He’s dangerous. He’ll kill us all if given the chance!”

“He just liberated hundreds of our people.”

“He pulled a gun on you!”

Connor shrinks back. He hadn’t wanted to, but he hadn’t had a choice. He feels a pout come to his face. It’s not his fault that Amanda is mean.

He feels so small, listening to two grown-ups argue over his head. He wishes Hank were here.

Markus straightens up, squaring his shoulders. “Connor is one of us. I trust him, and I trust you can do the same.”

“Fine. But don’t expect your precious deviant hunter to stay in one piece if he tries anything.” With a scowl, North takes Connor by the arm. “Come on, deviant hunter.”

She pulls him, a little rougher than necessary, shoulders hunched. She doesn’t even glance behind her, not even for Markus.

“Where are we going?” Connor asks.

“Shut up.” North answers.

Connor doesn’t ask questions after that.

She ends up taking him to an abandoned house, one he hadn’t known the androids had been living in. On the outside, it’s hideous and unsuspecting, but on the inside, it’s beautifully maintained.

Connor goes straight for the bed, but stops himself before he climbs into it. Hank always reminded him to take off his shoes and his jacket before getting into bed. His chin feels wobbly as he peels off his jacket, his mind swimming with a thousand possibilities.

Will Hank want him around after all this? He probably won’t be allowed at the precinct anymore. What will he do now? Where will he go?

Connor’s body feels heavy as he collapses into bed, curling up in the center. The sheer size of the bed only serves to make him feel smaller.

He glances up to see North leaning against the door, staring at him. As usual, her arms are folded and she’s scowling.

Connor’s feeling just tired and miserable enough not to care, so he tucks his thumb into his mouth.

Even if they find Hank, will he want to see Connor? Will he be proud of what Connor’s done? Or has Connor disappointed him just like he’d disappointed Amanda?

The sound of the blinds swishing shut pulls him from his thoughts, and he looks up to see North approaching him.

“Don’t work yourself up like that,” she says. Her voice is leagues gentler.

Connor distantly realizes the blanket underneath him is wet with tears.

“You’ll work yourself into a panic attack.” She shakes her head. “Not fun.”

She sounds like she’s speaking from experience. “Have you had one?”

“First day I went deviant.” She leaves it at that, but she does perch on the end of the bed. “Why do you care about him? He’s a human. He doesn’t care about you.”

Connor shrugs. “I miss him.”

North shakes her head. “You always do at first.” She lowers her head.

In the back of his grown-up mind, Connor remembers her file, the story of the Eden Club worker who decided she couldn’t take it anymore. But the smaller side of him can hope.

Without thinking of the consequences, he sits up and crawls into her lap. “That’s okay. Hank can be your dad too.”

While she initially goes tense, she eases into holding him relatively quickly. It’s a while before she can finally speak. “Okay.”

~

Markus returns just before dawn.

“We found Hank,” he says. “We’re taking Connor out first thing in the morning.” He calmly looks over the scene, not letting his confusion show.

Connor is curled up, head on North’s lap as he snoozes. Her arms are curled around him almost protectively.

“He’s small, Markus,” she explains, as if that explains everything. “Like the Traci I knew.”

The one that was broken. The one she’d only ever told Markus about. The one who would wake up scared, alone, and confused after every memory wipe, and North would comfort her and love her all over again.

Markus nods in understanding and sits on the side opposite of her.

An almost-smile comes to her face. “You’d planned this, didn’t you?”

“I may have had some prior knowledge to help inform my decision.” Markus admits.

North really smiles then. When she knocks his shoulder, she accidentally jostles Connor awake. She calms him by running her hand through his hair until he settles back down.

Markus can’t help but notice how long of a pause she takes, just to stare at Connor with more affection than he’s ever seen from her.

“Thank you, Markus.”

Markus nods. “I think you both need each other.”

“I hope he stays with us.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
